Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to a zipper and a method of detecting the position of the pull-tab of the zipper.
Description of the Related Art
Everyone uses at least one zipper every day. However, as security requirements increase, the ability to monitor the open/closed status of a zipper is becoming an urgent problem.